Extranet Sites (list)
A partial list of sites available on the extranet. News *Alliance Archivist *The Alliance Beacon *The Alliance Prospect *Arindeck University Unified News and Trend Spotter *Atenasal News Network - based on Irune. *Cerberus Daily News *Citadel News Network *CitadelTruth.org *The Communications Node - focuses on spacers and interstellar trade news. *The Daily Palavian *Devil Dog Pride - Alliance Marine Corps news. *The Earthling *FleetDocs - Turian Hierarchy fleet news. *Galaxy One News *GalHub Prime - a service focusing primarily on the outer clusters. *Jain's Bulletin - ship technology news. *Kaleva - local newspaper. *Khar'shan News Network *Mannovai News *Mumbai Today *The New Foreign Affairs *The New Mumbai Times Magazine *Omega's Latest In Gang Violence *Parliament Times - an Alliance political news service. *Radwaf Update - quarian Flotilla vessel's news, access limited to Flotilla residents. *The Review *Serrice Dispatch *The Spectator *The Statesman *The Sur'Kesh Investigator *Thessia Global News *Union Daily Herald - focusing on the European Union, Earth. Business & Commercial *ArmaliWorld - a official site offering upgrades and add-ons for Armali's omni-tools and bio-amps. *The Banker & The Investor *Business! Now! *The Credits Magazine *Diabolika - an asari-operated fetishwear fashion house. *Dusk Oasis - Nos Astra escort agency. *The Economist *Embrace Daia - personal escort service of CDN member Daia T'Nara. *Extra-Bid - an extranet auction service. *The Financial Journey *Hydro.Panic.Biz - hydroponic and greenhouse equipment sales. *IGArms - a military surplus vendor. *Illium Intimate Services Sisterhood - home site of the Illium-based sex industry advocacy union. *Illium Marketwatch *The Irune Pinksheets *NovaTech.ext - home site of a cybernetic prosthetics manufacturer. *The Official Asari In Agony Site - home site of the Illium-based BDSM-themed adult film company. *PartsExchange.biz *Sal's Heavy Weapon Armory *Serrice Council *Suana Artisans - home site of the Thessia-based manufacturer of adult devices and accessories. *Tarnasi Fuel *VolClan_SecurityExchange Entertainment *Redacted My Lt. Says - Alliance military based, stories regarding officers. *Asari In Charge - adult entertainment site. *Badass of the Week *Citadel XXX Unofficial Fanfic Archive - fan-made site cataloguing fiction based on Citadel XXX. *Conspiracy Busters *cTunes - a Citadel-based professional and amateur music and entertainment distributor. *Dr. Gamuk's Therapy Site - therapy/advice site. *EroFiction - adult fiction. *Extranet Rumors Exposed *ExtranetPlayground - home site of the adult film production company. *ExtranetSynecdoches *Feshe's Film Guides - articles on selected drell-made films, intended to supplement the films themselves to allow non-drell to appreciate them despite lacking eidetic memories. *Fictional Phenomena - smaller-scale equivalent of HVTropes. *FMP - "F--- My Pilgrimage", quarian user-posted Pilgrimage stories. *Fornax Network - an archive of republished articles and supplemental material for the interspecies erotica magazine. *Galaxy of Fantasy Fan Forums *GalaxyPorn *GalaxyTube - one of the galaxy's largest video archives. *Games - gaming magazine. *GameStar - a gaming review site. *Hips In The Wild! *Hooloo *Huntress.Bongo.Org - news and fan-created works for the game Huntress. *HVTropes - a catalogue of tropes with examples in film, HV shows, and other media. *INSIDE *KopisCC.net - Thracia's clawball team. *Lolvarren.viv *Manomade Games Forum - creators of Dredcraft and Gate of Ysin. *Misfires - firearm review site. *The Naked Pilgrim *New Roland Garros - home site for the Terran French Open tennis tournament. *Shooting Stars - adult entertainment. *Stellar Syndicated - an amateur vidcast network. *Swimming in Faceplates *Technobabble.Iru - Illium-based technology review site. *Top Core - home site for the popular small aircraft/spacecraft review HV show. *Turian Tail - turian adult entertainment. *Uncle Garm Garm's Extranet Funhouse - site of the turian children's HV show (see: Uncle Garm Garm). *Uniformed Fringes - turian adult entertainment. *Unlocked Visors - quarian adult entertainment. *VirtualCiv *You're a Migrant Fleet Marine, not a... *Zero Intonation - an elcor-operated game criticism site. *The Zone - Citadel/Hierarchy based adult entertainment, blocked in Alliance space. Social *Asari Talk *B-Space - bondage-oriented community site. *Chirper - a short-format social messaging network; users broadcast "chirps" to friends and followers. *Citadel FamilyNet - parenting advice site. *Dad555 - turian-oriented family advice. *Extrabook - a social network site. *Extragamer *Flotilla Central Directory Network - discussion and news, access limited to Flotilla residents. *Galaxy Modder - community for video game modders. *GalaxyBook *Game Modification Network *MyFleet - social site for quarians. *OmniMods *OldieClub - site for turians who have served more than half their term of service. *PilgriMeet *Pilot Central - news and community forums for pilots. *PlateHolo - social site for quarians on Pilgrimage. *PlatesForDates - quarian dating network. *Ready for Bear - discussion and sales of military equipment. *The Sergeant's Mess *SpacersCorner - focusing on living in space. *SpeedNexus - community for high-speed spacecraft enthusiasts. *Sudden Loss Support Network *Thessian Tastes - an adult-oriented social and cultural news site. *The Third Legion of Pain - home site for a Galaxy of Fantasy guild. *Valtioroolipeli - Finnish (Earth) role-playing site. *vasaton.net.cdl - homepage of CDN member Vasa Ton. *The Wizard's Bag of Holding - a Galaxy of Fantasy fan fiction site. *Xenoaffinity - user-uploaded art predominantly featuring depictions of non-humans. Blogs *Black Blog - hacker blog. *ClichéStorm *The Daily Korrick - a political blog run by a member of Clan Urdnot. *Do Not Touch The Ryncol *The Explosive Barrel *The Gun Show *Jump Around *The Life of a Biotic *MiserVisor - quarian anti-Admiralty political blog. *Omega Sucks Ass - humour blog. *Physics and You *Politics Daily *This Isn't Tuchanka! *The Twisted Table *Undersigned - an independent drell blog. Other *AI.net *Arc Depot - a source code hosting site. *Arvaratt Miltona's House of Recipes *Astro-Cartographic Institute of Palaven *Board Games *Bump.er *Checkit *Chess Network *CipherTech *Code Talk *CodeRelay - a source code hosting site. *ConMed - collects abstracts from medijournals. *Discuss-ARRR *DocSearch - a resource for programmers. *Drinks of the Galaxy *Dugg.it *EMVIR - Extranet Miniature VI Review, a hobbyist site focusing on MVIs, collectable holographic statuettes. *Encyclopedia Galactica *Extra.Mail *ExtranetArchive *Extrapedia - a collaborative encyclopedia project, one of the galaxy's largest. *faBrix Galaxy - a fan-run site for the popular faBrix construction toy. *Femto - one of the galaxy's most well-known search engines. *FlashNotes - notes and guides on literature. *Galactic Biospheres - encyclopedia site focusing on animal lifeforms. *Galactipedia *The History of the Galaxy and the Krogan *How to cook the bird and then eat it too - survival guide to any situation. *InstaVM *Kenashiworld *Krav Magna HQ *Levo Central - a recipe site. *Lifebearer Brigade - home site of the charitable organisation. *lus.cio.us *MannoMech *OmniGear *Power, Grace, and Biotics *ProteActive's Wildlife Watchers - wildlife watching society on Proteus. *RecollectR *Religions of the Galaxy *SearchForIt *seenit *StarRepublics - a "government simulator" game. *SubSubDubDubNubNub *Suzy Homemaker Galaxywide *Talyth Teccam and his life *travel.cdl *VInst - VI research site. *VRE - Volus Recipe Exchange. *TheWarehouse - free downloads of a range of material, some pirated. Category:Technology Category:Media & Entertainment